


Praise Her

by zeldaeditz_xox



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Spellwood - Fandom, Zelda Spellman - Fandom, caos - Fandom, edward spellman - Fandom, faustus blackwood - Fandom, hilda spellman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldaeditz_xox/pseuds/zeldaeditz_xox
Summary: Zelda Spellman was quite the tease, leading on warlocks every chance she got, but when a certain dark haired sorcerer wonders into her life, she’s not sure how to react, or how her brother will react! Her brother tampering with mortals, Zelda’s secret seemed to be getting easier to keep, or was it?
Relationships: Diana Spellman/Edward Spellman, Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Mr Spellman/Mrs Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda Phiona Spellman isn't just another witch at the academy who's there to learn all of the basic magics like the rest. She was there to become someone powerful. She longed to be the most talented witch of all time, and that was what she would go on to be. Well, that would've been her future, if it weren't for a certain distraction named Faustus. Faustus Blackwood. 

Zelda had quite the reputation at the academy of unseen arts. Her father was the high priest, one of the most incredible warlocks to ever exist. Despite this, she wasn't known for being the daughter of a high priest, she was known for her own strengths and, unfortunately, her little habits. 

Unlike her sister, Zelda wasn't a helpless romantic. She was more of a pleasure seeker, to say the least. Nothing lasted more than a week with Zelda. The warlocks hated this, as being Zelda Spellman's toy boy made you the talk of the school, that was until she chewed you up and spat you out. If you were seen in her company, acting's as more than an acquaintance or a friend, you were very lucky. Zelda was a tease, and she loved it. She was marvellous at playing with someone's emotions and seeking her own glory in the process. This was easy for her, as she never caught feelings for the warlocks whom she'd captured in her little trap. 

Although Zelda liked to sleep around, she was never discriminated against for it. The only people who ever dared to interfere with her choices were her older brother, Edward and the jealous nag who goes by the name of Shirley Jackson. She envied Zelda for the intelligence she possessed, and the ability to swoon any warlock she liked. She was smart in every way possible. Edward worried for his sister and he told her what to do because he cared for her. He didn't want to lose her. 

Zelda's social status kept it so that her father never found out about what she was doing. People never dared to speak her name near the high priest. If they ever did, there would be hell to pay. The only person who really knew what,or even who, Zelda was doing was her younger sister, Hilda. Hilda was quiet and tended to keep to herself. She wasn't popular like her sister. Zelda did tend to Harrow her sibling, only to keep up appearances, but if anyone dared to mess with Hilda, Zelda would be sure to hex them immediately. Hilda loved that. It was almost like a bubble of protection around her. Zelda loved Hilda more than anything and she trusted her with her own life. Hilda often caught Zelda wrapped up in all but a bed sheet in the early mornings, laying peacefully next to some random warlock. She was used to this, so she would wake Zelda up before her father did, giving her chance to get rid of the warlock and put on some clothes. Though she never said it aloud, she was eternally grateful for this. 

What Zelda didn't know, was that everything was about to change and things were about to become very different at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus Blackwood

Faustus Blackwood wasn't your typical warlock. He was clever and well taught. He was astonishingly skilled in the dark arts. Unlike his fellows students, Faustus wasn't always studying. He didn't need to. He was wise for his young age. He was tall, dark and handsome, your typical play boy. He was the warlock that witches fell for before even making light conversation with him. Any witch was lucky to spend a night with him. Faustus attended the academy every single day. He stayed in the library every so often, past open hours, to read up on new things, simply out of curiosity. He, like his fellow class mate Zelda Spellman, wanted to be the most powerful sorcerer known to man. He could've, but something got in the way. 

Faustus was well spoken, though if he encountered a situation he wasn't fond of, he knew how to viciously argue his way out of it. Though he wasn't one to revise, recently he had been, as he had his heart set on ascending to the role of top boy. This meant a great deal to him, as it was one of the first steps to true power in the church of night. 

Faustus was an only child, which didn't bother him in the slightest. He didn't constantly desire his parents attention, though if he wanted it, he didn't have to have a battle with someone else for it. Faustus' friends were extremely loyal to him. He treasured his companions, as they were so very good to him. They would never betray him and he could feel that in his heart. Similarly to Zelda Spellman, Faustus enjoyed spending a night under the sheets with a witch. He had slept around quite a lot, though he'd had his eye on one witch in particular for quite some time. He wasn't sure how to approach the girl, as her reputation was to be upheld at all times and he did not fancy being turned down by someone so prim and proper. In his eyes, she was completely perfect. Her blue eyes glittered and her shining strawberry blonde hair sat in perfect curls upon her shoulders. She walked with immaculate posture and her head held high, just like her father did. He was determined to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you wanna see. Another chapter coming tonight <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libraries aren’t always quiet..

Zelda took her usual seat in the library, just a matter of minutes before it was due to close. She did this often, as she loved to read books in her own privacy and the librarian allowed her to stay late, due to her fathers role at the academy. She sat silently with a dimly lit candle beside her. Little embers from the wooden wick flickered into the air, the glow of the candle illuminating the pages of her book. She adored the silence, as it was so different from the dormitory she had to share with the other witches each night. When she would try to read during the later hours, she would be disrupted by their cackling and gossiping about warlocks. Here, sitting quietly on her own in the huge library, she felt safe and a small smile appeared upon on her face. 

As she turned the page, a small creak echoed in the distance. She lifted her candle and turned to the door, wondering who was about to enter, but it remained closed, just as she'd left it. As she slipped back into her seat and turned to face her book, she noticed a familiar figure scanning the shelf across from her. 

"You shouldn't be in here." She muttered dryly.   
The young man glared at her and simply replied, "Nor should you, though you still sit there with your candle and your book each night, reading until the early hours of the morning, then quietly make your way back to bed before anyone catches you."  
Zelda paused for a moment, wondering how he knew what she'd been doing on the nights she wasn't in bed with some warlock.   
"Have you been watching me?" she muttered curiously.   
"No," he whispered, amused by the fact that he'd caused her to feel uncomfortable, "but I do see you most nights, as Cassius allows me to stay a few hours after curfew. I sit on the other side of the library, so not to disturb your peace."  
Zelda grinned. She laughed to herself for a second then looked back up at the boy. 

"Please," she murmured as she placed a hand on the seat beside her, "Don't sit so far away. Though I enjoy the silence, sometimes company is pleasant too."

He pulled a book from the case and took a seat next to the girl.   
"I don't believe I know your name, red-head." The boy mocked. 

"Spellman," she whispered, "Zelda Spellman." 

As the words left her lips, she offered him a hand to shake, but instead her took it in his and placed a gentle kiss on her soft skin. Zelda scoffed. 

"Don't flatter yourself Blackwood." She laughed. 

Impressed that the girl knew his name, he smirked ever so slightly. His eyes rested on her for a moment and he gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 

"It's getting late," he mumbled, "I should be getting back to my dormitory before the high priest escorts me back himself."

Zelda laughed at this little remark, but agreed that it was time to get going, she was tired anyway. She collected her things and guided them both out with her candle, trying its best to stay alight. She blew it out as Faustus pulled open the ancient oak door, revealing the light from the long hallways of the academy. Zelda locked the library door, something Cassius trusted her to do each night as she left. Faustus watched her for a moment before leaning in and whispering teasingly into the girls ear, "See you later Spellman. Zelda Spellman."   
Before completely pulling away, he placed a kiss on her cold cheek, then made his way back to his dormitory. 

Zelda grinned and shook her head, then trekked quietly back to her own dorm, a small grin on her face. She placed the candle on her bedside table and climbed into her silk sheeted bed. As Zelda began to fall asleep, all she could think of was the soft kiss he'd left on her skin. She slept soundly that night, nothing could've woken her until the sun shone brightly through the gap in the curtains the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see <3


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast at the academy was always rather unpleasant. To avoid having the runny porridge forced down her throat, Zelda would get out of bed early, woken by her sister of course. The pair would quietly make their way to their fathers bed chamber, take a single slice of toast and an apple, then cut them both in half to share. Their father always got a decent breakfast served to him, as he was the high priest after all. This small meal gave sustenance up until lunch time and occasionally, Hilda would manage to bring some sweet syrup from the dining hall to drizzle on the warm bread.

One particulate morning, a rather bitter day, the morning after her encounter with Blackwood, Hilda woke Zelda and passed her the satin robe she kept in her locked chest. She pulled it over her shoulders and the girls tiptoed out of the dormitory together."Sleep well Zelds?" Hilda whispered rather too loudly. "Yes sister. Now be quiet before someone hears you." Zelda replied firmly.When they twisted the door handle to their fathers bed chamber, as they did every morning, to their surprise, he was already awake, fixing his cuff links.

"Girls," he murmured, "I was just about to come and fetch you.""Whatever for father?" Zelda responded, innocently as ever."We're having a guest for breakfast. Your mother has set the table and is laying out a feast for us this blessed morning." He declared.The girls lips stretched from ear to ear. Finally, a good, hearty breakfast to start the day. Zelda stopped to think for a moment, guests? Before she could say anything, Hilda began to speak."Oh of course, we always have a breakfast feast on the day that top boy is elected. How could I forget?! Does mother need help? I'll go and help her."Hilda scurried to the next room, where her mother had been brewing tea and poaching eggs for the past half hour. Zelda sat on her fathers bed, brushing her fingertips over the velvet sheets."Father," she started, "who're the other candidates this year? Besides edward, of course."As he fastened the last button on his shirt, her father looked at her and muttered,"There is only one other candidate this year darling. Faustus Blackwood, I believe."Zelda jumped up quickly, not realising how suspicious she looked. "What's the matter with you Zee?" He asked with concern in his voice."Nothing father," she answered, "I'd better be getting ready. I'll see you at breakfast."She kissed his cheek and hurried to her private chambers where she kept her clothes.

Her father allowed her to have her own personal space at the academy, incase she ever needed an escape, but instead, Zelda used it as a wardrobe, getting dressed there each morning. She perched herself in the chair of her vanity and lifted her black hair brush. As she combed through her perfect curls, the realisation of what was to come hit her hard. She had to sit with her family, eating breakfast, and trying her best to make casual conversation with Faustus Blackwood. Though she'd met him the previous night, she wasn't supposed to know of him just yet. She knew the boys name, he was not a new student, he was just in the classes below Zelda, so she hadn't much spoken to him.She finished getting ready and chose a dress from the cupboard. She slid it off its hanger and stepped into it, pulling it over her body. It was a deep shade of scarlet, embroidered with black lace roses. As she struggled to zip it up herself, Hilda opened the door, unaware of what her sister was doing. She didn't say a word, she just walked over and zipped her sisters gown for her. Zelda didn't speak either just smiled at her little sister."You look wonderful Zelds." She said. "Would you help me choose something to wear?"Zelda rolled her eyes, but really, she enjoyed styling her sibling. She took a long patterned dress from Hilda's drawer and paired it was a mustard cardigan, a perfect match. She brushed Hilda's long, blonde hair, twisting the shorter pieces and adding a small bow on either side. Hilda pulled on her tights and smiled at Zelda."Thank you." She whispered.Zelda just grinned and applied a thin layer of lipstick, before putting on her shiny black heels and heading to the kitchen. As she opened the door, she immediately saw Blackwood, his blue eyes resting on hers.

She broke the stare and took her seat at the table, conveniently, Faustus had chose to sit on the seat beside her."Good morning Spellman." He whispered into her hair while no one was watching."Blessed morning to you too." She replied.He looked her up and down, smirking. Soon after, Hilda sat down across from him and began making conversation. Zelda simply observed, eating the delicious food her mother had served her, though she couldn't help but notice the boy glancing at her every so often.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda sat up straight in her seat at the table, marvellous posture. During her 18 years of living, she had learned that little things like putting your shoulders back and not smiling too often made quite the difference to your appearance and your reputation. After finishing the food on the China plate in front of her, she placed her cutlery in the middle of the dish and looked at her father. 

“May I be excused father?”

“You may. But I want you at the electing ceremony. Don’t be late. I have reserved a space for you on the front row, if you’re not on time someone else will take it.” He replied. 

“I’ll be there father.” She smiled as she stood up, thanked her mother for breakfast and took her leave. Zelda wouldn’t be late to the electing ceremony, she was never late for anything. In fact, Zelda Spellman was known for being early to every occasion. 

As she walked out into the halls, she heard footsteps, getting louder and louder. A warm hand gripped onto her arm, turning her around. It was Edward. He handed her a small, pocket-sized book. 

“You left this at the table Zelda.” He said as he handed her the satanic bible she’d forgotten to pick up after breakfast. 

“Thank you Edward, I forgot all about this.” She said. As she turned to leave, she was stopped by her brother again. 

“Watch out for Blackwood Zee. I don’t trust him.” He whispered. 

“Don’t worry Edward, I will. I am a Spellman after all.” She laughed to herself as she walked away. Her brother always expressed his concern for her, but never in front of anybody else. He was only three years older than her. She wasn’t sure why Edward didn’t trust Faustus, but they were in the same classes so maybe he knew something she didn’t. He normally said this type of thing to her so that she wouldn’t end up sleeping with the warlock, but this time he seemed serious. 

“Why am I even thinking about it? I never listen to him anyway.” She muttered to herself, but before she could reach her circle of friends, she felt herself being pulled into a corner in the hall. As her body grew closer and closer to the wall, the twisted around, forcing the person who’d grabbed her against the cold stone. It was Blackwood. 

“I’m satans name Spellman do calm down.” He laughed. 

She put her hand to her forehead trying to relax. 

“For the love of Lucifer Faustus you nearly scared he half to death!” She whispered loudly. 

“Alright I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you, preferably away from your family.” He replied, holding her waist gently. 

“Just don’t do it again!” She giggled, her heart fluttering as he spoke. 

“I won’t.” He muttered under his breath as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He gently brushed his fingertips across her cheek, then down her neck and her arm, all the way to her hand which was resting lightly on his chest. He looked into her eyes, almost getting lost for a second. 

“Don’t get too confident there Faustus. You never know, I could kill you on the spot, or I could hex you, or I could turn you into a scrawny little cat.” She laughed at the thought of him as a cat. 

“I don’t think your brother likes me very much.” Was all he could muster up in the midst of the moment. 

“I don’t care what my brother thinks,” she whispered as she moved closer to him, “I care what I think.”

Faustus was done with her teasing him and so he closed the space between them, pulling her in by the waist and kissing her delicate lips. As he pressed her body against his, she let out a little squeal, though neither of them would mention it later. She slipped her hands up to his face, tracing her tongue over his lips. He broke away from her, moving down to her neck, kissing her long and hard, making sure to leave marks. After a couple of minutes, Zelda realised that if she let him carry on, this would go further than she wanted it to, for now anyway. She gently pulled away from him, biting her lip. 

“Thank you for this...exciting encounter Faustus but I think our presence will be wanted in lessons very soon, and if I’m correct, your observing my class today to develop your social skills incase you do become top boy. Correct?”

He smirked. “Correct Spellman, but how will I be able to focus with you sitting right in front of me?” 

She laughed as she stepped back. “I’ll see you there.” She whispered. 

He just nodded and watched her walk away, a growing smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see <3


	6. Chapter 6

During Zelda's demonology class, Faustus lingered behind her, occasionally brushing against her lower back, possibly intentionally but it could also have been accidental. Throughout the lesson he would whisper into her ear, offering her help or asking if she needed him to look over her writing. She just gently shook her head and thanked him, hoping he’d walk away so not to draw attention to them. At one point, Zelda arose to take her quiz to the front desk, being the first one to finish as usual. As Faustus attempted to get past her, his hands held her hips, gently moving her aside. She shuddered at that feeling, but didn’t make it obvious. Her professor, Mr Crowley, asked Faustus to grade Zelda’s work. He took a seat beside the professor, observing her beautifully presented piece, not a single wrong answer on the paper. He gave her top marks before giving it to her teacher to check over. Mr Crowley called Zelda up to his desk quietly. As she approached him, Faustus smiled mischievously.   
“What is it professor?” She whispered.   
“Zelda you’re too smart for this class. Your excelling in every topic we cover. I’m suggesting to your father that you move up to the next age group class. Your far too good for this one.”   
Zelda smiled at the man, pleased with herself.   
“Thank you, Mr Crowley.” She replied to him.   
“You may be excused. I have no more work for you. Besides, you should prepare for the electing ceremony. Oh and Faustus, you may leave too. You wouldn’t want to be late now, would you?”

The pair left the room, Zelda ahead of Blackwood. She headed to her dressing room, knowing that Hilda was still in her class. She had been dismissed with 30 minutes to spare. As she sat at her desk, she heard a gentle knock at the door. She opened it with a flick of her wrist. It was Faustus.   
“What do you want Faustus? I have to get ready.” She muttered.   
“I could help you get out of your dress Spellman..” he said seductively.   
Zelda laughed to herself.   
“I don’t think that’s necessary Faustus, but I appreciate the offer.”  
Though she was tempted to go over and kiss him, she remained seated. He walked over to where she was sat, slowly. She watched him over her shoulder as he took a seat in one of her black velvet chairs.   
“I feel like a high priest.” He laughed.   
“Don’t get ahead of yourself Faustus.” she smirked.   
She stood up, approaching her rack of dresses. She skimmed her fingers over each each garment before sighing.   
“What’s the matter?” Faustus murmured.   
“I don’t know what to wear. I have nothing!” Zelda replied, agitated.   
“Relax darling! Let me choose something.”  
She rolled her eyes.   
“Don’t call me darling again. Thanks.” She said with complete seriousness.   
“Done darling.” He laughed.   
He walked over to her, putting a hand on hers and moving it away from the dresses. He observed each one before stopping at a deep blue, silk gown that’d sit just above the knees.   
“This one.” He said as he passed it to her.   
“I haven’t worn this dress in around three years. It probably won’t even fit me.” She laughed  
“It’s worth a try.”  
“Fine” she said, giving in, “turn around.”  
“Alright I will.” He muttered as he turned to face the wall.   
She pulled on the dress, smoothing out the skirt. Clearly, it had gotten better with time. Since it was old, it hugged Zelda’s body in all of the right places. It was one of the most flattering dresses she’d ever put on.   
“You can look now..” she said to Faustus.   
He turned slowly. He smiled, admiring her beauty.   
“You look marvellous Spellman.” He smirked as he approached her.   
“Hmm maybe you should choose my outfit more often.” She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
He placed a hand on her lower back, holding her face in the other. He pulled her in slowly, kissing her. Soon, the kiss got deeper, until he lifted Zelda onto the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed her neck hard, bruising the skin.   
“The ceremony is in twenty minutes Faustus we can’t!” She whispered into his ear.   
“I suppose we’ll just have to make it quick then.”  
She laughed as he lifted the skirt of her dress to her hips. She ran her finger tips through his hair as he knelt to the ground, his head at her thighs. As he moved in between her legs, she gasped as quietly as possible. As he came back up to kiss her, she unbuckled his belt quickly. She pulled him in by his neck as he pushed inside of her. Zelda moaned loudly, muttering his name under her breath. He thrusted faster and harder, the desk rattling under them. Zelda tried to make quiet groans but failed. As he slowed down, she buried her head in his neck, arms around him tightly. She looked into his eyes and smiled as they broke apart. He help her face and pressed his head against hers, both of them smiling. Zelda lay down on the huge desk, him collapsing next to her, exhausted. She lay her head on his bare chest, smiling to herself. He ran his hand through her messy hair and she took the other in hers, looking at his watch.   
“Oh dear Satan Faustus we have five minutes! I have to go now!” She shouted.   
She jumped up, running a comb through her hair and slipping on some tights. She applied a thin layer of a rosy coloured lipstick and pulled on her shoes.   
“I’ll see you there Blackwood. Do not mention this and do not leave immediately after me! Oh, and good luck too.” She whispered, kissing him briefly before she left.   
She teleported herself to the desecrated church, appearing next to her sister.   
“Hilda perfume now!” She murmured, holding out her hand.   
“Goodness ok Zelds calm down!” Her sister prelude passing her a bottle of perfume.   
Zelda sprayed a ton before looking down at the glass bottle in her hand.   
“Hilda why do you have my perfume?” She said sternly.   
“I keep a bottle on me incase you ever forget it.” Her sibling responded smiling.   
“Good.” Zelda muttered.   
She couldn’t help but smile when Faustus walked through the door of the church, greeting her father with such high regard and shaking his hand respectfully.   
“Zelda.” He spoke and nodded at the girl.   
“Faustus.” She nodded back, offering a hand to shake.   
He took it, slightly pulling her in as he did so and whispering, “you look incredible darling.”  
Zelda smiled to herself. What was she doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you want to see <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you want to see from this story <3


End file.
